


Of Acacia and Daffodils

by magicoshi



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU where Sorey doesn't have to sleep for a long time, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Love, I guess I should tag Emotional!Mikleo, Mikleo might be a little ooc in this, Mikleo's POV, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicoshi/pseuds/magicoshi
Summary: Sorey had a heart as pure and bright as the sun.
That was something Mikleo had known long before Sorey became the shepherd.
Or Alternatively, Mikleo realizes he's in love with his best friend.





	

Sorey had a heart as pure and bright as the sun.

  
That was something Mikleo had known long before Sorey became the shepherd.

  
\--

  
Mikleo had been worried about Sorey becoming the Shepherd at first. Sorey was so kind and ready to help anyone he met. What if someone took advantage of him? Or even worse, what if Sorey got seriously injured and Mikleo couldn’t heal him?

  
But soon all Mikleo’s anxieties were pushed to the side by his very real and immediate fear of becoming a liability and being replaced.

  
Lailah is much more powerful and a wiser seraph. Even though she plays the ditz sometimes, Mikleo can tell that she could easily overpower him and Sorey. Mikleo is a very capable seraph for his age, but in terms of experience he is severely lacking.

  
\--

  
When Sorey pushes Mikleo to the sidelines again while he fights, Mikleo loses his composure a little. He knows Sorey is just trying to protect him, but Mikleo doesn’t like being a burden, and although he may look dainty he is not going to break.

  
When Lailah brings up the possibility of making Mikleo a sub lord, Sorey refutes it Immediately. Incorrectly assuming that Mikleo’s dream isn’t tethered to Sorey’s own. Sorey’s words hit Mikleo a little harder than Mikleo will admit out loud to, so he walks off to go cool his head. He says he’s going back to the inn, and he was planning to go at first, but his curiosity gets the best of him and he finds himself quietly tailing Sorey and Lailah.

 

  
When Sorey meets up with Alisha again granting her the position of a squire and the name ‘Alisha the Smiling’ without a second thought, Mikleo feels his heart go a little green with envy. Somewhere in the back of his mind his rational side is reminding him that the bond he has with Sorey is much deeper than Sorey’s bond with Alisha. Mikleo knows that the feelings he has for Sorey, (including the nameless one which Mikleo hasn’t been able to place that pulls at his stomach and makes him feel tingly at in-opportune times), are much stronger and deeply rooted that whatever feelings Alisha shares with Sorey. Yet Mikleo still finds himself struggling to calm down at the sight of them holding hands.

  
\--

  
Like all things, their fight eventually passes and the newly made sublord Mikleo finds himself traveling to Rayfalke Spiritcrest. His worry for Sorey’s right eye granting him temporary tunnel vision that fades away into gentle disorientation now that Sorey is feeling better.

  
The disorientation dissipates after Edna joins them. Her near-constant teasing and annoying nicknames doing wonders at bringing him back down to earth.

  
\--

  
Although Edna and him bicker often, Mikleo thinks that on a deeper level they are actually quite similar in regards to how far they would go to help the ones they care for. Though Mikleo has an inkling that his feelings for Sorey are a little different somehow.

  
\--

  
Mikleo isn’t able to really place his feelings for Sorey until after Zaveid joins their group.

  
The days spent with Dezel and Rose were filled with trials and training, leaving him little time to indulge in his thoughts.

  
Dezel’s death brings clarity to Mikleo’s earlier thought that he would sacrifice himself if it would save Sorey.

  
\--

  
Zaveid’s flirtatious behavior gives Mikleo almost too much to observe, and somewhere along the way he finds Zaveid’s passionate explanations of affections and beauty strike a chord deep within him.

  
Love.

  
The strangest and strongest feeling Mikleo has for Sorey. At first he doesn’t want to believe it, but he finds it checks too many boxes to deny.

  
As if giving the feeling a name breathes new life into it, Mikleo now hardly has a moment where he doesn’t feel his own passion. The occasional moments when Sorey touches him leaves Mikleo suffocating in his love for his best friend.

  
\--

  
Sometimes Mikleo sure that Sorey knows about Mikleo’s feelings and is pretending not to just to mess with him, despite the fact that he knows things like that aren’t in Sorey’s nature. Other times he seems so dense that Mikleo wants to pull him into a kiss and make him notice.

  
\--

  
It’s just after the moonlit night in pendrago that Mikleo starts experiencing heartache. It’s definitely more emotional than physical, but Mikleo thinks that for once something about love that Zaveid explained (all though not directly to him) was pretty accurate.

  
If he had to describe it himself he’d say that it was like an intense yearning for something he couldn’t have. After all, Sorey was going to sleep for who knows how long in order to rid the world of malevolence, and Mikleo would be left alone with feelings.

  
\--

  
If Mikleo thought walking through a trashed Elysia and finding out that Gramps was missing was a big blow to his emotions, he wasn’t sure how to describe the punch that the scary lack of feelings he felt towards his mother sacrificing her life again mixed with the despair he felt at killing Gramps to reach Heldalf. Fortunately, he was soon shot off as a bullet of light where he stayed for a little while, free from his bountiful emotions.

  
\--

  
When he reshapes himself into a Mikleo sized Seraph, he was shocked to find the others hovering over the figure of Sorey looking like he just woke up from a nap.

  
Mikleo rushes over to Sorey, A little unsteady on his feet from floating but he barely notices. Sorey’s eyes meet Mikleo’s and Sorey smiles one of his big warm smiles. Mikleo feels his heart soar and his pulse accelerate as he smiles back.

  
\--

  
Sorey explains that Maotelus rejected him, saying that while he found Sorey’s sacrifice noble, it was unnecessary because the ruins were a suitable vessel.

 

  
If Mikleo’s being honest, he doesn’t really care what Maotelus’s reason was for refusing Sorey. He’s only glad that Sorey is here with him, alive and awake.

  
Mikleo thinks that he’s never felt so in love in his life.

  
\--

  
The group decides to head to Lady Lake next before going separate ways. They had sent a letter to Alisha per Sorey’s request, (he was too nice to disappear without warning), but since Sorey was still awake he thought he should go let her know in person.

  
When they arrived they were greeted by a tearful Alisha who checked over all of them for injuries before running over to Sorey. She chides him for worrying her, and Mikleo feels a twinge of annoyance, that’s his job, not hers. But he’s high off his happiness and relief and he tries to ignore it.

  
Suddenly it becomes the least of his worries as Alisha pulls Sorey by the collar of his shepherd’s cloak and presses her lips against his.

 

  
Mikleo’s body stills and his mind goes blank, tuning out Zaveid’s whistle of appreciation when Sorey kisses her back, tuning out Edna’s snarky comment about pda, and tuning out even Lailah’s motherly congratulation when their lips part.

  
Zaveid claps Sorey on the back as Mikleo feels the world rush back around him, and he wonders if anyone else heard the shattering sound of his heart breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who read this far! This is my first fanfic, so if you have constructive criticism or feedback you want to share feel free to comment or hit me up on my Tumblr @magicalfujoshi
> 
> Also bonus if you know the meanings of the flowers in the title.


End file.
